xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana
Lana (Japanese: スイレン Suiren) is a student at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island and one of Ash's classmates. She made her debut in Alola to New Adventure!. History Lana was a student at Samson Oak's Pokémon School on Melemele Island, where she lived with her twin sisters, Harper and Sarah. At one point, she rescued a wild Popplio from being harassed by a gang of Team Skull Grunts and nursed it back to health at a Pokémon Center, where the two became good friends. Lana debuted in Alola to New Adventure, meeting Ash and Pikachu while fishing with Popplio on a Ride Lapras. She and Ash met again at the Pokémon School, where Ash decided to join her class to study the Pokémon of Alola under their teacher, Professor Kukui. In The Guardian's Challenge, Lana participated in the surprise welcome party her class threw for Ash to celebrate his enrollment. She challenged Ash to a Pokémon swimming contest as his third "surprise", which Popplio won due to its superior swimming ability. She later bore witness to Ash and Pikachu's battle against Tapu Koko, the guardian deity of Melemele. In SM005, Lana received help from Ash while training Popplio how to blow human-sized water balloons, revealing her dream to one day use them to explore the ocean depths and discover new undersea Pokémon. She was also chosen to give a class lecture on sea Pokémon, loaning Ash a fishing rod at her house and introducing him to her sisters. During the lecture, several of the class's Pokémon were caught in a net by Team Rocket, who intended to use the class's Ride Pokémon for their own ends and disregarded the others they had inadvertently caught, infuriating Lana. Together with Ash, she was able to bring the captured Pokémon to safety destroy Team Rocket's hot air balloon by using Popplio's water balloons. Character Lana is a calm and gentle girl who cares deeply for Pokémon, particularly Water-types that inhabit the sea. As such, she enjoys many seafaring activities such as fishing while riding on Lapras. While sincere most of the time, she also has a playful side, oftentimes telling outrageous jokes such as being able to catch Legendary Pokémon like Kyogre. She is additionally shown to become aggravated and flustered when dealing with her unruly younger sisters. Her love for Pokémon runs deep to the point where she grows incensed at the sight of cruelty against Pokémon, speaking in a hushed tone of voice and shooting an icy glare towards the aggressor(s). Screenshots 294-1481573019.jpg 295-3.jpg 302-1481573020.jpg 303-1481573019.jpg 304-1481573019.jpg 305-1481573019.jpg 617-0.jpg 137-1496684078.jpg 131 (1).jpg 130-1496683936.jpg 129-1496683915.jpg 120-1496683855.jpg 119-1496683834.jpg 118-1496683814.jpg 117-1496683793.jpg 112 (1)-1.jpg 104-1496683712.jpg 103-1496683691.jpg 102-1496683671.jpg 101-1496683650.jpg 100-1496683630.jpg 099-1496683610.jpg 086-1496683468.jpg 081-1496683448.jpg 080-1496683427.jpg 075-1496683407.jpg 074-1496683386.jpg 073-1496683366.jpg 070-1496683305.jpg 068-1496683285.jpg 065-1496683264.jpg 056-1496683243.jpg 052 (1).jpg 050-1496683183.jpg 045-1496683162.jpg 034-1496683121.jpg 033-1496683101.jpg 032-1496683067.jpg 168-1496712158.jpg 167-1496712136.jpg 162-1496712069.jpg 161-1496712047.jpg 154-1496712003.jpg 153-1496711981.jpg 152-1496711936.jpg 151-1496711913.jpg 150-1496711869.jpg 149-1496711847.jpg 139-1496711758.jpg 348-1496789577.jpg 347-1496789554.jpg 344-1496789532.jpg 321 (1).jpg 320-1496789419.jpg 316-1496789396.jpg 303-1496789351.jpg 301-1496789329.jpg 259-1496789238.jpg 258-3.jpg 257-1496789193.jpg 304-1496879157.jpg 195-1497058268.jpg 189-1497058254.jpg 188-1497058240.jpg 178-1497058185.jpg 177-1497058171.jpg 324-1497217992.jpg 311-3.jpg 309-1497217948.jpg 308-1497217921.jpg 617-1.jpg 613-0.jpg 609.jpg 607.jpg 606.jpg 604-0.jpg 598.jpg 605.jpg 614.jpg 612-0.jpg 611.jpg 610.jpg 608.jpg 597.jpg 451-1497234543.jpg 450-1497234527.jpg 449 (1).jpg 448-1.jpg 447-1497234470.jpg 637.jpg 636.jpg 632.jpg 631.jpg 638-0.jpg 633 (2).jpg Image-1499190238.jpeg Image-1499190237.jpeg Image-1499190236.jpeg IMG 34692 (11).JPG IMG 34692 (10).JPG IMG 34692 (9).JPG IMG 34692 (8).JPG IMG 34692 (7).JPG IMG 34692 (6).JPG IMG 34692 (5).JPG IMG 34692 (4).JPG IMG 34692 (3).JPG IMG 34692 (2).JPG IMG 34692 (1).JPG Sun and Moon POKEMON (18).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (17).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (16).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (13).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (14).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (15).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (12).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (11).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (4).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (5).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (3).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (2).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (1).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (144).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (143).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (142).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (141).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (138).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (137).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (136).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (135).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (131).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (130).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (129).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (128).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (127).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (190).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (182).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (179).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (181).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (178).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (176).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (177).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (175).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (173).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (53).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (45).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (51).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (49).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (39).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (41).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (42).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (72).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (66).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (62).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (63).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (64).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (61).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (60).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (59).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (56).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (57).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (58).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (55).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (54).jpg SM 43 (312).jpg SM 43 (310).jpg SM 43 (307).jpg SM 43 (300).jpg SM 43 (299).jpg SM 43 (297).jpg SM 43 (298).jpg SM 43 (293).jpg SM 43 (294).jpg SM 43 (289).jpg SM 43 (275).jpg SM 43 (274).jpg SM 43 (276).jpg SM 43 (272).jpg SM 43 (273).jpg SM 43 (271).jpg SM 43 (269).jpg SM 43 (262).jpg SM 43 (261).jpg SM 43 (260).jpg SM 43 (258).jpg SM 43 (254).jpg SM 43 (255).jpg SM 43 (252).jpg SM 43 (248).jpg SM 43 (249).jpg SM 43 (247).jpg SM 43 (364).jpg SM 43 (360).jpg SM 43 (357).jpg SM 43 (359).jpg SM 43 (358).jpg SM 43 (355).jpg SM 43 (351).jpg SM 43 (354).jpg SM 43 (356).jpg SM 43 (353).jpg SM 43 (346).jpg SM 43 (349).jpg SM 43 (350).jpg SM 43 (347).jpg SM 43 (344).jpg SM 43 (340).jpg SM 43 (14).jpg SM 43 (12).jpg SM 43 (11).jpg SM 43 (9).jpg SM 43 (10).jpg SM 43 (8).jpg SM 43 (336).jpg SM 43 (332).jpg SM 43 (329).jpg SM 43 (327).jpg SM 43 (325).jpg SM 43 (323).jpg SM 43 (318).jpg SM 43 (188).jpg SM 43 (190).jpg SM 43 (189).jpg SM 43 (187).jpg SM 43 (181).jpg SM 43 (180).jpg SM 43 (179).jpg SM 43 (216).jpg SM 43 (218).jpg SM 43 (217).jpg SM 43 (212).jpg SM 43 (211).jpg SM 43 (209).jpg SM 43 (208).jpg SM 43 (207).jpg SM 43 (205).jpg SM 43 (204).jpg SM 43 (206).jpg SM 43 (203).jpg SM 43 (161).jpg SM 43 (160).jpg SM 43 (159).jpg SM 43 (158).jpg SM 43 (155).jpg SM 43 (102).jpg SM 43 (103).jpg SM 43 (99).jpg SM 43 (100).jpg SM 43 (98).jpg SM 43 (95).jpg SM 43 (92).jpg SM 43 (91).jpg SM 43 (87).jpg SM 43 (88).jpg SM 43 (89).jpg SM 43 (86).jpg SM 43 (85).jpg SM 43 (83).jpg SM 43 (233).jpg SM 43 (230).jpg SM 43 (228).jpg SM 43 (227).jpg SM 43 (220).jpg SM 43 (224).jpg SM 43 (221).jpg SM 43 (222).jpg SM 43 (219).jpg SM 43 (368).jpg SM 43 (366).jpg SM 43 (418).jpg SM 43 (401).jpg SM 43 (399).jpg SM 43 (397).jpg SM 43 (449).jpg SM 43 (450).jpg SM 43 (448).jpg SM 43 (81).jpg SM 43 (80).jpg SM 43 (79).jpg SM 43 (78).jpg SM 43 (65).jpg SM 43 (33).jpg SM 43 (26).jpg SM 43 (20).jpg SM 43 (19).jpg SM 43 (149).jpg SM 43 (148).jpg SM 43 (147).jpg SM 43 (143).jpg SM 43 (134).jpg SM 43 (132).jpg SM 43 (129).jpg SM 43 (130).jpg SM 43 (58).jpg SM 43 (127).jpg SM 43 (124).jpg SM 43 (122).jpg SM 43 (125).jpg SM 43 (126).jpg SM 43 (121).jpg SM 43 (118).jpg SM 43 (117).jpg SM 43 (114).jpg SM 43 (113).jpg SM 43 (112).jpg SM 43 (1).png SM 43 (461).jpg SM 43 (456).jpg SM 43 (455).jpg 118-1497057907.jpg 120-1497057938.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0971.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0970.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0969.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0968.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0967.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0964.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0963.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0962.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0910.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0843.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0842.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0818.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0817.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0816.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0327.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0195.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0194.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0193.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0170.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0169.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0168.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0167.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0102.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0101.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0100.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0057.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0056.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0055.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0054.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0053.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0052.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0051.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0048.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0047.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0034.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0032.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0031.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0873.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0872.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0871.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0870.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0869.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0868.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0867.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0792.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0791.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0790.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0303.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0302.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0301.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0225.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0224.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Alola Region Category:Twins Category:Ash and Friends Category:Horseback Riding Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Animal Empathy Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Harem Category:Virgin Category:Girl Category:Bikini Category:Flat-Chested Category:Daughter Category:Bad Liar Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Siblings Category:Heterosexuality